Only You SasuNaru fanfic
by t0pc4t123
Summary: Slight Yaoi, mostly Shonen Ai. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Might include a slight KakaSaku or could it be ItaSaku? Read and find out please ...........


Sweet Justice (A SasuNaru love story)

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Naruto or any characters associated with the series.**

* * *

**Sweet Justice (A SasuNaru love story)**

**Chapter 1- Desperate love**

**Tumbling on the floor, kunai's gleaming in the moon light. Two boys practiced their sparing without the aid of their all-knowing sensei. There efforts were half of their normal ones; their eyes were lost in the others. They came to a stop. Kunai's were dropped, the fight forgotten. Only they mattered now, only their love.**

**The eldest of the two smirked enjoying the pleading eyes of the blonde as he stood and walked away silently. The blonde was left dazed on the ground. This usually happened when no-one was around to watch their late night sparring matches. The blonde watched as his only love interest walked angelically away, he seemed to glisten in the moonlight. He laid his head back; he could still hear the older boys' whispers echoing throughout his head. **

**Another charade was taking place again. The two lovers fought, trying to show their 'hatred' to everyone. The blonde still pretended to love the girl, ****the eldest still pretended to have no love interest. If only they could see them alone, how they would laugh at how they had been fools for so long. Their story of love was concealed.**

* * *

**The love story of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki**

…………**is that of pure love, a closeted love, a forbidden love. What would people say if hey knew the great Uchiha ****prodigy was the lover of the feared nine-tailed-fox-demon? Their titles drove them to hide their shameful love from the world. But it could not drive them to hide it from one another, nothing could.**

**Another day of training brought about another charade of false emotions, it always did. How could they do this when they are so in love you ask? Well if they didn't then they would be outcast, and Naruto's life would be even more of a living hell than it already was. Also how would Sasuke manage to gain power being such a hated member of his prestigious clan? Due to these misfortunes both lovers have vowed to hide their Romeo and Juliet type love (and as you could already probably imagine, Naruto is Juliet, lol). **

"**I will beat you Sasuke, Believe it!!" The hyper Naruto screamed in training. Sasuke simply grunted and continued to spar with his hidden lover. Despite this shouting Naruto was just trying to coax the young Uchiha to speak, he loved his soothing and relaxing voice. **

**Another bright day shone threw the**** shared home of the two lovers. The eldest of the pair had awoken, starring dreamily over he watched the sleeping figure of his blonde beauty beside him. Slowly standing he left his sleeping beauty to dream. Short moments later, realizing something was missing, the blonde awoke to see his love gone. He walked slowly towards another room eyes still adjusting to the light. **

**The blonde gasped as arms snaked around his waist. Looking up he saw, much to his delight, Sasuke. "Morning dope"****, oh how he loved that voice. Naruto let an inward sigh fill his body as he spun round to……nothing. His eyes narrowed, realizing the trick at hand he spun round again. There stood his love in all his beauty. Looking down, Naruto could see a small pink box embraced by a red bow, all held together with a delicate piece of white paper. His cheeks blazed as the box was thrust towards his face. His hands cupped not only the small box, but Sasuke's as well. Without saying a word, both sat on a chair only meant for one person. Naruto looked down at Sasuke from his perched position on his lap. The Uchiha's hands unwrapped themselves from under the blondes. Bringing the delicate present more towards himself the youngest began to un-wrap his unexpected gift. **

"**Thank you" Naruto gasped as he hugged the Uchiha below him. Sitting back again, his fingers caressed the bracelet that was engraved with the words;**

"**I love you"**

**Even this, the simplest of phrases made a tear peak at the corner of his deep blue eyes, just to know he was loved. The delicate hands of Uchiha Sasuke wrapped, once more, under the blondes clasping the piece of beautiful jewellery around the slim wrist of young Naruto. This same boy sprinted back to the room he and Sasuke shared, leaving the other boy bemused and dazed. Returning swiftly back he placed a medium sized box on the lap of the eldest, replacing himself. The younger one watched with great delight as Sasuke began to slowly unravel his gift from its well prepared wrapping. He smirked as the gift unveiled itself; a silver kunai, engraved with his family symbol and the words;**

"**Be mine, believe it!"**

.


End file.
